Cal-141
|birth= January 1, |death= August 5, 2548 |species= Human |gender= Female |height= 214.8 cm |hair= platinum blond |eyes= amber |cyber= SPARTAN neural interface |affiliation= |rank= |specialty= Marksman, CQC |battles= |class= , Class I }} Cal-141 (real name Calista Harris) was a Spartan-II super-soldier who served as part of the UNSC Navy during the Human-Covenant War. Unlike most of her Spartan comrades, she was often deployed alongside regular UNSC Special Forces groups such as Army Rangers, Marine FORECON, and the infamous ODSTs. While not as sociable as other Spartans such as Kurt-051, Cal had a quiet but friendly disposition and never seemed uneasy among non-Spartan personnel. Her one major flaw that earned her criticism from the ONI was that she would put herself in harm's way to protect weaker comrades, even when the mission required otherwise. Despite this noble tendency, she was viewed with contempt by “normal” humans, especially by the competitive ODSTs. Her immense stature and imposing suit of MJOLNIR made her appear almost invincible, and her hand-to-hand combat proficiency made her a dangerous opponent even when unarmored. She could easily be distinguished from the rest of the Spartans due to her white-blond hair and pale amber eyes, traits she had possessed since birth and not due to any augmentations. She fought in numerous campaigns against Insurrectionist and Covenant opponents from 2525 to 2548, until she perished while on an important mission with an ODST team during which a Covenant Prophet was successfully assassinated. Her body, which weighed at least half a ton due to the heavy MJOLNIR armor and could not be moved by the ODSTs, was obliterated by a fail-safe explosion initiated to prevent the Covenant from gaining access to MJOLNIR's top-secret technology. She was listed MIA as part of the ONI's propaganda protocol. Cal gained posthumous renown across the galaxy through ODST Shannon O'Brien's memoir Feet First and Eyes Open, published in 2570; a character named Cal-141 also appeared an animated series titled Legends of Humanity's Heroes, which aired from 2580 to 2585. =Introduction= Career Service Vitae =Biography= Early Life Childhood Calista Harris was born on January 1, 2511, in the city of Lazy Acres on the colony Paradise Falls. Her mother, fifteen-year-old Alyssa Kline, had arranged for a closed adoption, giving up the newborn baby girl to a couple unable to bear children: Gregory and Patricia Harris. Calista was reared in a middle-class household, cared for by her adoptive mother while her adoptive father worked long hours as an engineer at a local hydroelectric power plant. She developed quickly, walking and talking before the expected time and exhibiting a keen intelligence that astounded her parents. Though she was a shy child, she adapted quickly to classes at Lazy Acres Primary Education Facility #25, performing so well that she was set to be promoted to the second grade within one month of starting the first. In addition to her intellectual skills, she possessed a strong physique, standing a head taller than her classmates and outmatching them in strength and speed as well. Her antics in gym class often resulted in injuries to the other children, some of them serious enough to warrant punishment. Unknown to the Harris family, Calista had been tagged as a genetically superior child by the Office of Naval Intelligence, and was singled out by Dr. Catherine Halsey as a potential candidate for the top-secret SPARTAN-II Program. In 2517, Halsey visited Calista while the little girl was in recess at school and, after a brief interview, confirmed her as a viable test subject for the super-soldier project. A short time later, Calista was abducted by an ONI black ops squad and replaced with a flash-clone created from her DNA, identical to her in appearance and possessing flash-transferred memories. Calista was sedated and transported to the planet Reach, spending the week-long voyage in cryo sleep. SPARTAN-II Boot Camp Augmentations Graduation Military Career Death Posthumous Honors =Personality= =Trivia= =Gallery= Category:SPARTAN Category:Class I Spartan-IIs Category:Canon Expansions